Community-based traffic and navigation applications allow users to actively report roadway obstacles encountered during driving so that other users of the application may be apprised of such obstacles in advance of potential encounters. In order to provide an obstacle report, however, users are required to manually enter information associated with the obstacle via a mobile device on which the application is operating. Such a configuration, due to the requisite for active user interaction, may contribute to distracted driving leading to motor vehicle accidents which, in some instances, may cause injury and/or death. Accordingly, in order to address such technological shortcomings, there may be a need for systems and methods for determining roadway obstacles based on vehicular data without necessitating active user input during vehicle operation.